beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Dinoking and his components. Dinoking is a combiner based on his Victory counterpart. Goryu is a tyrannosaurus rex-transformer, Doryu is a stegosaurus-transformer, Gairyu is an ankylosaurus-transformer, Kakuryu is a triceratops-transformer, Rairyu is a Brontosaurus-transformer, and Yokuryu is a pteranodon-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw the combiner on Saturday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the Breastforce and their combined form Liokaiser. The Breastforce are a taskforce sent by Deathsaurus to defeat Star Saber. They all form Liokaiser. Their names are Liozack the lion, Drillhorn the rhinoceros, Guyhawk the hawk, Hellbat the bat, Jallguar the jaguar, and Killbison the bison. They work in the art of cruelty. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them on Saturday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Let's better be safe from Orphan Toenails... Orphan Toenails is blocked from every wikia, so that she'll never attack the wikias. We'd better be safe from her... She's in wikia jail for vandalizing every wiki... We're still safe from her, Brian. About Star Dasher. Star Dasher is a Star Seeker who transforms into a caterpillar. He is the youngest of the Star Seekers. His caterpillar-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish on tomorrow. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Upload Goryu, Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu, and Yokuryu's pictures. Upload Goryu, Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu, and Yokuryu's pictures. All have their beast mode heads in their chests. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll upload them tomorrow night. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:09, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Upload Liozack, Drillhorn, Guyhawk, Hellbat, Jallguar, and Killbison's pictures. Upload Liozack, Drillhorn, Guyhawk, Hellbat, Jallguar, and Killbison's pictures. They all have their beast-mode-heads in their chests. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll upload them on Saturday night. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:09, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Upload Hoofbreak. Upload Hoofbreak. Upload him if you wish. Hey, I'll upload Hoofbreak next week. okay? About Blackjack. Blackjack is a gambler Predacon who gambles a lot. His beast mode is a hyena. His hyena-head is in his chest. His robot mode left arm's tattoo says "lose". Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 09:00, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Concrete, Turbosaur, and Therizino. Concrete, Turbosaur, and Therizino are all Maximals. Concrete is a concavenator-transformer, Turbosaur is a tarbosaurus-transformer, and Therizino is a therizinosaurus-transformer. Draw them if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 09:33, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Siren. Siren is a sturgeon-transforming Maximal who is friends with Roadkill and Prowl II. His sturgeon-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:03, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Dogscratch. Dogscratch is an English Bulldog-transformer Maximal. His beast mode is kept in ear-scratching pose. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Firecracker. Firecracker is a hydra-transformer Maximal. His enemies are Predacons. He has a Maximal symbol on his face. His hydra-heads are in his chest. His hydra heads contain the portable versions of the games Oh!!, Pan!!, Chu, Ha Ha Ha, SFX, Robot Resource, and Hot, all from the G1 Immobilizer episode, and each hydra head has a portable game in its mouth. Draw him if you wish, on today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) That dumb Chammond*google... That silly Chammond*google, placing the wrong images in this wikia... Who else, Brian? Who cares? Now you can upload Goryu, Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu, and Yokuryu. Now you can upload Goryu, Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu, and Yokuryu in robot mode and beast mode in separate pictures. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:45, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Derail. Derail is a Predacon who has a Predacon-symbol-shaped shield. Derail is obese like an elephant, his beast mode, and he eats fast food from the Predacon-owned restaurant McPredachops. He also is a heavy drinker at Maccadam's Old Oil House. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:52, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Battletron. Battletron is a Fuzor of a Wolf and a Hawk and is a Predacon. He is colored after G1 Battletrap. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:20, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Deathcobra. Deathcobra is a repaint of Cohrada. He is a Predacon general of the Mayhem Attack Squad. Draw him if you wish. Hey I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:16, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Upload Liokaiser and his components on Saturday. Upload Liokaiser and his components on Saturday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:16, December 28, 2017 (UTC)